


Games of Life- A Sherlock Poem

by Highly-Functioning-Sociopath (Improvqueen)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Poetry, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Improvqueen/pseuds/Highly-Functioning-Sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem written about Sherlock, John, and Moriarty and Reichenbach events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games of Life- A Sherlock Poem

**Author's Note:**

> i own nothing of the characters or events, and I make no money off of this. I don`t intend to write more for this project, but if you guys like it let me know and I will consider putting up some more poetry.

Sherlock Holmes was just a man  
But such a man that never was  
Some say best in all the land  
Others say he was a fraud

Watson lived with Sherlock Holmes  
At 221b Baker Street  
Together they unburied bones  
And from them solved their mysteries

But Sherlock had an enemy  
His match in wit and cunningness  
Maniac Moriarty  
Loved to play his games of bets

Once they met the game was on  
Good and evil plotting again  
On a rooftop to act upon  
Each played his best hand

Low and behold, the darkness fell  
Moriarty played his final card  
Gun to his mouth, toll of the bell  
Ended the man of wit and stealth.

But with his final breath he took  
The key to life for Sherlock’s friends  
Only his own life forsook  
Would halt the triggers being pulled

So with his final breath he called  
John to tell him of his lie  
Upon the rooftop edge recalled  
His brilliance from his friends own mind

Standing now upon the stone  
Sherlock took just one last look  
His life he took upon his own  
A step into oblivion

But John could not be convinced  
Of his friends misdeeds and lies  
And so by his grave he winced  
“Please Sherlock don’t be dead.”


End file.
